


Yet Another Halloween Disaster

by flashforeward



Category: Hocus Pocus & the All-New Sequel - A.W. Jantha, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Travis, Poppy, and Isabella were kind of hoping for a quiet Halloween this year...





	Yet Another Halloween Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my emoji fic challenge on tumblr.

“I’m starting to think I should avoid you at Halloween,” Travis says, peering out from behind the gravestone to track the zombie’s movement. Poppy punches him in the arm before returning her own attention to whatever Billy Butcherson is up to - stumbling towards them, apparently.

“This,” Poppy says, gesturing at the zombie, “is not my fault.”

“I stand by it.” Travis ducks back behind the stone and turns to look at Poppy and Isabella. “Anybody have a plan?”

“Lure it into a tub of holy water?” Poppy offers. “We could. Bless the bay?”

“You need a priest to make holy water and unless you took your orders without telling us…,” Isabella trails off, cocking an eyebrow.

“Besides,” Travis adds, “with our luck, we’d just wind up summoning a giant squid.”

“I’d rather face a giant squid right now,” Isabella says. “At least I’d know how to kill it.“

The three sit silently for a few moments, peeking out at the zombie that is steadily getting closer.

“Wait,” Poppy says, “who’s fault is this?”

There’s a deep, chilling laugh from behind them and the three friends turn in unison, staring up at the looming, shadowy figure of a teenage boy, decked out as a witch, glaring down at them with a glint in his only eye. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said.

Behind them, Billy groans. “Where’s that damn cat when you need it?” he asks.

“Shut. Up. And do as I say!” the witch-boy snaps.

“We should probably run,” Poppy whispers. “While they’re distracted.”

Travis and Isabella nod and as the zombie and the witch continue to argue, they hurry towards the chapel, hoping to buy some time to come up with a plan.

Maybe Travis is right, Poppy thinks, maybe she is cursed when it comes to Halloween.


End file.
